


Without a Care

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realizes she doesn't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for ontd_ai's drabble meme, prompt: MEGANOOP, DURING MEGAN'S ELIMINATION ONSTAGE

They were the only two left onstage. Anoop had scooted closer to her. Megan had immediately hooked her arm around his, her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. He smelled incredible. She'd been semi-lusting after him for what seemed like forever. Too long without sex. Being this close to him didn't help any.

The crowd was shouting both of their names, waiting for Ryan to say which one of them was safe. Megan couldn't care less. All that she felt was the heat of Anoop's body and the beating of her heart. Ryan's voice filtered in and Anoop pulled her close. He was safe and she was going home. He was hugging her. Oh my God. Anoop was holding her.

He pulled back and for a moment it looked like he was going to kiss her. Instead he just whispered something softly. "I'll miss you, Meg. We'll have a better send off at the mansion." With that he let her go, making her face Simon and the others to see if they'd save her. It was then she realized she didn't care if they did.


End file.
